La Mort s'Habille de Blanc
by Reiichi
Summary: Comment Legato Bluesummers est devenu l'homme que l'on connaît dans la série. Explore la relation entre Knives et Legato, donc vaguement yaoi. Beaucoup de spoilers, et plutôt glauque.


La Mort s'Habille de Blanc

* * *

Auteur : Ashura

Série : Trigun

Genre : Flash-back hypothétique. Vachement sérieux, glauque et morbide (faut bien ça pour être in character)

Rating : On va dire PG-13, parce que Legato fait peur aux chtits nenfants (en tout cas il faisait peur à Agnès)

Couple : Si on veut.

Spoilers : Oui, plein.

Disclaimer : Legato et Knives ne sont pas à moi, mais à Yasuhiro Nightow. De toute façon, je ne veux pas de ces deux psychopathes dans mon salon.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – July

---

Il devrait pleurer. Mais il reste là, face aux deux tombes fraîchement refermées, les mains encore maculées de poussière, et cherche en lui une tristesse qu'il ne trouve pas. Il n'y a que le vide qu'elles ont laissé en partant.

Il devrait s'agenouiller et prier pour elles. Mais les croix qu'il a dressées ne sont plus que des repères, et nullement un signe de dévotion. Il ne croit plus en Dieu, ou du moins plus au Dieu miséricordieux auquel on lui a appris à adresser ses prières. Ce Dieu-là n'aurait pas laissé sa mère et sa sœur mourir ainsi. A présent, la seule chose qu'il puisse encore croire divine, c'est cette lumière aveuglante qui a détruit la ville, ce cocon blanc qui les a tous enveloppés sans les blesser, et a soufflé les constructions comme des fétus de paille. Il voit là la marque d'un Dieu jaloux, destructeur de civilisation, se complaisant à réduire ses enfants à l'état de bêtes.

---

Il retrouve la ville, les rues bordées de bâtiments détruits. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour que ses pas le mènent vers les ruines de sa maison. Il y a encore un pan de mur debout, le reste a été reconstitué à la va-vite avec de la tôle ou des planches éparses.

Il sent quelqu'un qui approche dans son dos. Un homme aux intentions meurtrières, qui pense qu'un adolescent efflanqué est forcément une proie facile. Il se retourne lentement vers l'inconnu, le fixe avec des yeux dénués d'expression.

Un clignement d'œil suffit pour qu'il plonge dans son esprit, y lise l'envie de meurtre, la déforme et la détourne contre lui. En l'espace d'une seconde, la rage laisse place à la peur ; l'homme s'enfuit.

Il soupire, regrettant déjà d'avoir usé du Don.

---

Il marche sans but précis dans les ruines, longue silhouette amaigrie. La faim et la soif le rongent, mais il ne cherche même pas spécialement à les satisfaire. Pourquoi s'obstiner à vivre ? A-t-il la moindre raison d'exister ?

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Il regarde les lunes et leur cortège d'étoiles, il se baigne dans leur lumière froide. Puis il baisse la tête, contemple les reflets bleutés que la lumière produit sur la peau sombre de ses mains. Dans deux heures au plus, un des soleils se lèvera et emportera le peu de fraîcheur de la courte nuit. C'est si tentant de s'arrêter là, et d'attendre que la chaleur achève de le déshydrater. En une journée, peut-être un peu plus, il serait mort de soif.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée. Ce serait mourir comme un chien, et il veut mourir comme un être humain. Il repart d'un pas lent, recherche un abri à défaut d'eau et de nourriture.

---

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'une cave intacte soit déjà occupée. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est en fait plutôt que ce type y soit tout seul.

IL est assis dans un coin sombre au fond, mais sa respiration irrégulière s'entend depuis l'entrée. IL a manifestement entendu que quelqu'un entrait, se redresse, le regarde arriver.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approche, il peut un peu mieux LE distinguer, silhouette de plus en plus précise, qu'il devine rapidement élancée. Puis alors que le visage semble encore dans l'ombre, il voit SES yeux. Bleus comme un ciel de matin, sublimes mais fiévreux, injectés de sang. Fous, et c'est sans doute ça qui a fait fuir les autres. Mais pas lui. Il n'a pas peur, parce qu'il a le Don. Il accroche SON regard, s'y projette.

Mais il ne peut pas aller plus loin. Parce que SON esprit est différent, refuse de se laisser pénétrer. IL n'est pas humain.

IL sourit, parce qu'IL a vu la compréhension traverser les yeux froids. Mais l'instant d'après IL glapit de douleur, se tendant violemment contre le mur.

Maintenant qu'il est assez prêt, il peut voir SA peau presque noire, couverte de cloques. Comme s'IL avait complètement brûlé. S'IL était humain, IL serait probablement mort.

Non, IL n'est pas humain, IL est probablement beaucoup plus.

IL se relâche en haletant, accroche à nouveau ses yeux noisette. Et tout en le regardant, IL reprend graduellement une respiration plus calme.

- Veux-tu m'aider, gamin ? demande-t-IL d'une voix rauque.

Il se sent comme une souris face à un serpent. Paralysé par la peur, et en même temps totalement fasciné. Il se perd dans ces yeux fous, et sent comme une vague passer sur lui. Il frissonne, parce que cette vague lui rappelle celle qui, implacable, a ruiné tant d'existences. La lumière blanche, et l'instant sublime où il a contemplé la mort. Il la voit à nouveau dans SES yeux, et le vide dans sa poitrine n'a soudain plus d'importance

- Oui, murmure-t-il après un silence.

IL a un sourire satisfait.

- Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

- Legato. Legato Bluesummers.


End file.
